


Mine

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Series: The Possessive Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Requested fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s00tba11 asked you: Possessive!Steve and Oblivious!Tony please. Bonus if Steve gets jealous over something stupid like coffee or a chair :) Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

It started with the coffee. Well, more like the coffee maker.

No, no, wait. He's serious. This is a serious story.

Tony Stark is known for having the mostly highly advanced technology, so it should come as a surprise to absolutely no one that his coffee maker has it's own voice.

So, as Steve makes breakfast in the kitchen, he keeps one eye on Tony and the damn coffee maker.

"You, you are my greatest invention yet. This…this tastes amazing."

"I exist only to please you Master."

"Master? That's a new one, but I like it."

"Well, you deserve nothing but the best and if you like something then I am always here to provide it for you."

Then Tony pets,  _pets_  the coffee machine and walks away like he didn't see that the coffee machine was flirting with him. Unbelievable.

Steve's eggs were burnt that day.

* * *

Okay. Then there was the chair. That stupid chair. And the worse part was that it was kind of Steve's fault.

Tony spent long hours in the lab and frequently complained about back problems. So, Steve told him to get a good chair. Tony, being who he is, took that as a command to make a whole line of massage chairs for Stark Industries.

Tony is sitting in the living room, in his own massage chair, just watching TV, when he giggles.

"Jeez, chill out. That tickles." Steve spares him a curious look, not understanding at first. Tony, seeing that, elaborates, "I made my chair sentient." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did." he murmured.

"Whoa! You a sex toy now?" Tony's voice was filled with amusement, even as Steve's head snapped to look over at him again.

"What's happening?" Steve snapped, in his Captain voice, causing Tony to glance at him in confusion.

"My chair is totally coping a feel, I- ahhh." Tony groaned, grounding his butt against the chair. "That feels…mmmm…"

Steve slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

The final straw was Jarvis. Well, actually, maybe it was Tony.

On any given day, Steve liked Jarvis well enough.

But not today.

"Sir? I am here for any of your needs. Just remember that."

"Mr. Stark, I love the fact you might be building me a body. Just think, I could touch you if you did."

"Sir, you are the smartest man I've ever met."

"Do you love me Sir?"

Tony answered each of Jarvis'  _flirtations_  with a grin and/or a quip. Then Tony said it.

"Well Jarv, even if you're acting odd, of course I love ya. You're mine."

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

Tony opened his mouth to object when the tech he had been working on was no longer in front of him on the table, but his open mouth just served a better purpose when Steve pulled him into a rough kiss, tongue exploring the other man's mouth.

Tony made a choked off noise of surprise, but easily returned the surprise kiss. After a few seconds, Tony realized why his tech had to be thrown to the floor, and groaned his agreement as Steve easily lifted him, pressing him down against the lab table.

" _Mine._ " Steve hissed as he pulled away from the kiss, nipping at the brunette's bottom lip.

"Yours." Tony willingly agreed, "All yours Cap."

"No Cap." Steve commanded, fingers easily sliding under Tony's shirt.

" _Steve."_ Tony gasped as rough fingertips slid around the arc reactor. Steve hummed, tugging Tony's shirt up and over his head and exchanging his fingertips for his lips. Tony whined, back arching towards Steve's lips, finger sliding through his hair.

Steve pressed wet kisses around his arc reactor, tongue tracing some of his scars. Tony tugged lightly on Steve's hair, pulling his head up to mesh their lips together. Then, he dropped his hands down to pull his shirt off, forcing them to pull their lips apart.

Tony dug his fingernails in the back of Steve's neck, rolling over and pressing Steve down against the lab desk, straddling him. Then he pressed their lips together, and their chests together, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Steve's hands tightened on his hips and Tony's hips instinctively bucked down. Steve gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Tony..." he keened and the brunette grinned, leaning back and unbuttoning his pants, shuffling around over top of Steve until he managed to get his pants off. Then he began work on Steve's pants, his cock striving to get out of his boxers. He shoved Steve's pants down and off, before hovering over him. Panting and looking down at him, Tony smiled.

"Hey..." he murmured uncertainly. Steve smiled back at him.

"Hi..." Tony leaned down to kiss him again, and let out a muffled noise of surprised as he was rolled over, hissing slightly as his back hit the table again. Steve pulled back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you oka-"

"Shut up. Shut up and fuck me. Make me  _yours_." Tony's hips bucked up again as he saw Steve's eyes darkened, fingertips in his hips tightening to the point of undoubtedly leaving bruises.

Tony whined, hips arching as Steve pulled his boxers down, cock jumping when Steve pressed a kiss and a nip to his hip. Tony watched through lust-dilated pupils as Steve pushed his own boxers away. Tony leaned up pulling Steve closer between his legs, pressing their mouths together again. Both men groaned as their lengths rubbed together, Steve grounding against him. "T-Tony, you know we don't have-"

"Lube." Tony gasped, "We need-" A metallic hand nudged against his leg and he glanced down. "Oh my god. Dummy. I love you. You are-" Steve growled, snatching the bottle from the robot before pushing him away. Tony's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't have to-" his gasp cut him off as a cool, lubed finger pressed into him. Steve pressed his hip down as he attempted to arch.

"Mine." the blond growled, biting at the junction between shoulder and neck, marking him. "All mine." he dragged his teeth along his neck. Tony cried out as Steve crooked his finger, sliding it against his inner walls.

"Yours, more. More Steve." he tightened around Steve's finger. Steve hissed, sliding another finger in. Tony spasmed, blunt fingernails dragging down Steve's back. "More, more, more." he chanted and Steve began to press another finger in when Tony whined, "More than that. You. I need you in me. Make me yours." he begged.

Steve groaned, pulling his fingers out, and after rubbing a generous amount of lube on his length, began to slowly press into him. Tony exhaled slowly, forcing himself to relax and Steve continued slowly, until he was completely inside. There, Steve paused.

"So full...so full..." Tony panted, tensing reflexively around him. Steve groaned, pressing hot kisses across his collarbone.

"Mine, mine, mine." he breathed. Tony keened, dropping his hands to Steve's shoulders. He pressed up, a silent okay to move. Steve immediately pulled out, slowly pressing back in again. Tony whined, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist.

"Faster." he commanded and Steve growled, beginning a faster, harder pace. Tony whined, heels digging into the small of Steve's back. Steve pinned his shoulders down into the lab bench, pistoning in and out of him. Tony dragged him down to sloppily mesh their lips together again.

Steve groaned into his mouth, pace slowing slightly to accomadate the new angle. The new angle also sent the head of his cock sliding across Tony's prostate with every thrust. That, combined with the hand Steve wrapped around his dick, sent Tony shuddering.

"Steve!" Tony cried out as Steve's stamina gave out, feeling his seed spread within him. His own cum spurting across their stomachs and Steve's hand. His legs dropped from around Steve's waist, body boneless against the lab table. Steve rolled off him, barely managing to avoid dropping all his weight on him.

Tony rolled over on top of him, ignoring the ominous creak of the table beneath them. It was only a few moments later when Tony's eyes snapped open. He leaned back, staring down at Steve in shock.

"Jesus, the serum did something to your libido, didn't it?" he wondered, feeling Steve beginning to rut against his thigh. He yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pinned to the desk again.

"I'm just going to make you mine again." Steve growled, biting down on his neck. Tony moaned weakly.

"I'm already yours."


End file.
